You Never Know
by EdwardWongHauPepiluTivriskyIV
Summary: After the cell games Krillin falls in love with an Android who is as unsure of herself as he is. K/18 rr don't knock it until you've read it
1. Chapter1 waves and rain

Hi everybody. This is my fourth fanfic and it is early in the morning and i'm an insomniac (I think) so I decided to write this. Takes place after the cell games.  
  
On with the story........  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
"Why did I get stuck grocery shopping whens its supposed to be Master Roshis turn," said Krillin to particullary no one as he flew home in the pouring rain. As he flew to the dock to go to Kame house on the island in the middle of nowhere someone caught his eye. She was sitting on the edge of the dock in the pouring rain while the wave splashed past. Krillin went up to her.  
  
As he landed on the dock she didn't even seem to notice he was there until he spoke.  
  
"Uhhhh.....hi," said Krillin. 18 did not bother to look up or seem to mind the cold waves splashing on her.  
  
"What do you want," she spat at him.  
  
"Well...ah....I was," he spat nervously and then thought and said, "I could ask you the same." 18 didn't say anything. She just looked at the waves as they crashed against the shores and her.  
  
"You don't look so good," said Krillin a little concerned as he saw 18 shivering.  
  
"Since when did you care?" questioned 18 as she wanted Krillin to leave her alone. Krillin didn't know what to say. Did he really care about her?  
  
"well ah, your just sitting here all soak and wet and cold and I just thought something was wrong," said Krillin sitting down next to her completely forgeting about the groceries which were put down in back of him.  
  
"It doesn't affect me *achoo* remember, I'm more superior to you humans," said 18.  
  
"Well, your human too," informed Krillin.  
  
"Why don't you just get out of here," 18 yelled at him.  
  
"I want to know where your staying," said Krillin.  
  
"Here, alright leave me the hell alone!" yelled 18 as she started walking off the dock and sitting off to the side.  
  
"You shouldn't stay out here especially in *18 sneezed again* the cold rain," said Krillin. Then he looked at her. "See your sneezing, your getting a cold."  
  
18 got up and held out her hand and created an energy ball.  
  
"Unless you want this I suggest you leave me the hell alone now!" she yelled. Krillin just stood there looking at 18.  
  
'Why am I still staying here," thought Krillin angrily to himself. 18 threw the energy blast at Krillin, but he just jumped up in back of her and half the dock was floating away. Then she was coughing and shivering. Krillin just looked at her. 18 turned around and was creating another energy blast but this one was much weaker.  
  
"Stop that 18 your only hurting yourself!" he yelled. Krillin then saw 18 stumble foward and fall back. In a swift movement he caught her and set her down.  
  
When she came to, she was very mad. She jumped up real fast. Big mistake, for she just fell again. He caught her again.  
  
"Why are you helping me?" she questioned after a while. The question stunned him. What was he supposed to say?  
  
"I....aahhhhh....ummm....guess.....uhhh...well you have no place to go so I thought that you'd like to stay at my house," Krillin stuttered. 18 sneezed again. "C'mon i'll show you the way." 18 got up. Krillin levitated and flew up. 18 followed.  
  
_______________________________________________________________ I'm going to have to stop there. Its very late and I wanted to post this. What do you think??? Should I continue this or not??? Also ideas are welcomed at danceyourheartout03@hotmail.com. Tell me what you think............................ 


	2. Chapter2 care and sleep

Awwww you like it! ^_^ yay! Well since you like it I will give you a chapter 2 faster than I would normally update.  
  
Well...here we go.........  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Halfway to Krillins house, Krillin noticed that 18 was kind of far behind. He turned around and flew back. There he saw her breathing hard.  
  
"What wrong?" he questioned going up to her concerned.  
  
"I.....don't think.......i'm going.....to make it.......to your," then she collapsed and began to fall out of the rain falling sky. Just as she was about to hit the water two strong arms grabbed her. Krillin looked down at her.  
  
"I told you so," Krillin said as he held 18 in his arms and flew her to his house. When he got there he kicked the door lightly beacause his hands were full.  
  
"Hey Krillin, what a storm we're having this evening, ooooooo," his words went flat as he looked at the girl in his arms. "I see you brang a chick home, but where are the groceries," Master Roshi demanded. Krillin sweatdropped o,o*.  
  
"Shit," he said to himself remembering how he left the groceries carelessly on the dock. "Well I'm gonna help her and i'll get groceries tomorrow," said Krillin as he brought 18 to his room and put her on his bed. There he got a towel and dried her off. Seeing that wet clothes would give her a chill, he decided one thing. Krillin closed the door not wanting Master Roshi to get the wrong idea or "accidently" see something. He changed 18's shirt to one of his oversized t-shirts and her pants to a pair that were waaay too big for him and set her wet clothes in a pile in one corner of the room. Then he covered her up and went downstairs.  
  
Upon closing the door, Krillin thought to himself, 'Do I really care about her?'  
  
When he got downstairs, Master Roshi gave him "that" look.  
  
"NO!" shouted Krillin as he glared at Master Roshi. "This is what happened." He told him what happened on his way home from grocery shopping.  
  
"Riiight," said Master Roshi as he turned on the TV and began watching it. Krillin gave another of his -_-* faces and walked to the kitchen to make something to eat. He made two sandwiches, got a bag of chips and a bottle of soda and brought it to his room.  
  
18 was still sleeping. Krillin ate a sandwich some chips and half the bottle of soda and decided to save the rest for 18 when she woke up. He sat down by the side of the bed watching 18 as she slept.  
  
'She is kinda cute when she sleeps,' Krillin thought to himself. Then the thought stuck him like a shock. 'Did I just just think shes cute?' 'Well I guess I do kind of care about her,' he thought as he got up to look out the window.  
  
It seem to be pouring more and a flash of lightning streaked across the sky. Krillin went back to the side of the bed and closed his eyes. He decided that he would be there when she woke up. _______________________________________________________________________  
  
Thats all for now folks. What will happen when she wakes up? Ideas are always welcomed.. 


	3. Chapter3 sunrise and spar

I know my chapters have been short so far. I have taken note and this one will be longer. My friend and writer herself Mariah2 helped me with this chapter. Check out her stories afterwards.  
  
On with the story.....  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
The first rays of morning snuck through the blinds and hit the room giving it a bright glow. It was very early in the morning and the sun had just risen. Krillin was the first one to wake up. He got up, stretched and looked at the bed to see 18 was gone and the clothes she wore originally were gone and the ones she borrowed were in a heap on the floor.  
  
"Wonder why she left so early?' thought Krillin to himself as he went downstairs to see the time. It was 5:36, and the house was real, real quiet. Krillin walked into the kitchen, and looked into the refridgerator.  
  
Then he remembered he left the soda and sandwich in his room and decided to throw it away because it was old. When he got there he saw that the food and soda was gone.  
  
"What a breakfast," mumbled Krillin sarcastically to himself as he took the trash to throw out. He went into the kitchen, and took a apple out of the fridge. He sat at the table eating it. When he finished he decided to start his *early* morning training. He went outside and saw 18 sitting there watching the sun rise.  
  
He walked over and sat down next to her. She seemed deep in thought at the moment, and didn't notice him sit there. He poked her in the arm, and she jumped into a fighting stance and looked at him. When she noticed that it was Krillin she sat right back down, and looked at the ground picking a blade of grass, and throwing it ahead of her. Then she continued to watch the sunrise.  
  
"What do you wan?" she questioned.  
  
"Why are you up so early?" he questioned.  
  
"Its none of your business," 18 said as she continued to watch the sunrise.  
  
The sky was a mixture of pinks, reds, yellows and turning blue. The sun seem to go between them. Krillin laid down on the grass and looked up. The moon was a white cresent high in the sky.  
  
After a while Krillin decided to break the silence by saying, "Hey.....you wanna spar or something?"  
  
"No," she said sharply lying down in the grass. She curled up in sort of like a ball and closed her eyes. She didn't look as if to be sleeping, but thinking.  
  
"Are you going to sleep out here," Krillin questioned.  
  
"So," she said.  
  
"You could go inside and sleep," he said sitting up.  
  
"Go away," she yelled, "I don't need your charity."  
  
"Just trying to help."  
  
After a while 18 opened her eyes. "What happened yesterday?"  
  
"You don't remember?"  
  
"If I knew than I wouldn't be asking you, now would I," 18 shot at him.  
  
Well....."he began, "I found you at the dock and you seemed to not care that you were getting splashed or out in the rain and cold, so I went to see whats wrong. That was when you were getting sick and I tried to help, but you just blasted away the dock. After that I said you could stay with me and you followed." He looked at 18. She was looking at the sky listening. "Halfway to my house you collapsed and I took carried you the rest of the way."  
  
"Why was I wearing your clothes!" she said defensively.  
  
"I changed them so you wouldn't get a cold. I didn't do anything honest. I'm not like that."  
  
"I hope so," she said sitting up.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to train with me?" he questioned.  
  
"Fine, but afterwards you have to leave me alone," she said standing up.  
  
They sparred for two hours. Krillin thought 18 seemed very strong. When they were done, Krillin fell to the ground and jumped back to his feet.  
  
"Wow, your kinda strong," said Krillin.  
  
"Are we done yet?"she questioned.  
  
"Yeah, i'm gonna go get some breakfast you wanna--" Krillin cut himself off as 18 flew away.......  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ___  
  
Well, thats all folks. That is our chapter. Tell me what you think. 


	4. Chapter4 breakfast and shopping

"Whats her problem," thought Krillin to himself as he went inside to get some breakfast. As he walked into the kitchen Master Roshi was sitting at the table eating breakfast. As he saw Krillin he gave him 'the look.'  
  
"No!!!" shouted Krillin shaking his head, as he got eggs and a frying pan and started making scrambled eggs.  
  
"What happened last night?" Master Roshi questioned with a laugh.  
  
"What do you mean! nothing happened I just helped her," he said starting to get angry.  
  
"Riiight Krillin," Master Roshi said as he got up, put his dishes in the sink. "I'm going to town so I'll see you later," Master Roshi took off laughing.  
  
"What the hell is his problem," thought Krillin as he continued to cook his breakfast. "Just because I care about her and take car--- whoa! what am I thinking," snapping back to reality he looked at his breakfast.  
  
"SHIT!" he yelled as he saw his breakfast burning. "This is going to be a long day...."  
  
After the second attempt of cooking without burning it, he ate and decided to go grocery shopping in town since he did not bring the groceries home last night.  
  
He changed into a casual outfit that consisted of a red t-shirt and Tan cargo pants and black sneakers. Living on an island, you always somehow got sand in your shoes so he dumped them out by tapping them against the side of the house and he was off.....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
18 flew around slowly not knowing what to do. She felt a little weak from last night and had Krillin on the mind.  
  
"Why did he help me out last night, even though I almost killed him and all....... he is very cool and kind of cu--- whoa!" 18 stopped herself in midair as the thought stuck her. "What am I thinking, he would never go for someone lik--!"  
  
"Why am I thinking these things, must be a malfunction?" she thought to herself.  
  
"I'm going shopping," she thought to herself as she flew to the city.  
  
She went into a clothing store to be greeted by a guy with black hair that laid above his shoulders.  
  
"His hair reminds me of 17," she thought sadly as she walked in. She hasn't seen 17 since before the whole Cell thing.  
  
"Hey," she greeted dully as she went to a section that sold jeans. 18 picked up a navy blue, black and a light blue pair of jeans and capris and was off to the next station. At the next station she saw tank tops. She decided to get a few. She got a blue, black, red, and white one and went to the dressing room.  
  
Before she went to the dressing room she saw a shelf with hats. 18 espically admired a fuzzy black hat and a fuzzy white one. She took both of them and went to the changing room. After changing into a black tank, blue capris with a black belt and the fuzzy black hat. When she came out to look in the mirror, the store owner looked at her and smiled.  
  
"Thats looks very good on you miss, but how about try this," and with that he went to a rack and picked up a black shirt with only one sleeve and a silver chain. He handed them to her.  
  
"Thanks," 18 said dully as she went back into the changing room and tried the one-sleeved shirt on. This went on for an hour.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Miss!!! STOP, you gotta pay--- AHHH!!!!" he yelled as he saw her fly away. Krillin was walking down the street at the time and ran over to the guy yelling.  
  
"What happened here?" he questioned.  
  
"This blond girl left without paying, and I WANT MY MONEY!!!" he went on. Krillin had a hunch he knew who did it so he paid for her little "shopping trip" and took off. He went home to put the groceries away, but saw something flying to the distance and went up to it.  
  
There, 18 was slowly flying to........ he did not know so he went up to her.  
  
"Uhhh...hey 18," he stuttered as he looked at her. She didn't seem mad to see him.  
  
"What do you want?" she questioned.  
  
"I heard you didn't pay for a little shopping," he said.  
  
"So...." she said boredly.  
  
"Well, you have to pay to buy things here," Krillin went on.  
  
"Where am I supposed to get money?" she questioned looking directly at him. It was silent.  
  
"HowboutItakeyououttonight?" he said with no breath and without thinking about it first. When realization struck in he paniced and thought to himeslf, "Open mouth insert foot, think before you talk!"  
  
After a while she said," Sure why not."  
  
"Really?!" he yelled.  
  
"I got to go now," she said as she was about to take off. "In case you are wondering, I have a small cabin to live," she took off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Why did I just tell him that?" thought 18 to herself as she got to her small cabin. "Maybe I am starting to get soft........."  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
I'm ssssoooooooooooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy that was short, but as you can see school is tomorrow and it is getting late. oyasuminasai (If that is not the real spelling I'm sorry, I only could write it in characters.) 


	5. Chapter5 dinner and talk

18 got home to her cabin, put her bags down and layed down on the sofa.  
  
"Why did I accept to go out with him, maybe I am going soft......well he cares about me and I......" 18 didn't finish the thought as she fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~ *~*~  
  
"She said yes!!! Wahoo!!!" Krillin thought to himself excitedly as he was flipping and soaring through the sky.  
  
When he got to Kame house, he saw that Master Roshi wasn't there and a note on the refrigerator.  
  
Dear Krillin,  
  
I will not be here tonight for I am staying with a student I taught a looooooong time ago. There is no food so you'll have to go shopping. Please bring the food home instead of......heh heh!!!!  
  
P.S. You will be alone tonight, so have fun!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Rrrrrrrrrr!" growled Krillin as he crumpled up the piece of paper and threw it against the wall, hard. "Might as well go food shopping," he thought as he got some money and left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*(6:45)~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Krillin got dressed for his "date." He wore a pair of jeans and a navy blue t-shirt. Since his hair was grown out a bit he combed it.  
  
**Meanwhile**  
  
"What the hell am I gonna wear?" 18 thought to herself as she looked through her closet. She kind of had the feeling that Krillin liked the way she looked, but she loved to dress up. Afterall, that was what the shopping was promoting.  
  
18 wore a pair of Navy Blue Jeans and a white halter top with a white furry hat(I love those). She put 8 silver bangles on her right arm and on her left arm, a silver diamond bracelet. Also, there were a pair of 1 1/2 inch hoops in her ears. She wore a pair of white Sneakers. Also, she grabbed her jean jacket. Looking herself in the mirror once more, she was on her way.  
  
Arriving at the Kame House she stood on the island and watched the sun set. The sky was an amazing array of deep reds, oranges, pinks and a little bit of blue. Android 18 loved watching the sun rise and set. It reminded her of how she and her brother used to hang out until the sun set way below the horizon. But then the relaxing turned into destruction as 17 woud like to kill people, who liked to "enjoy" the night life  
  
Where am I supposed to meet her?" Krillin questioned himself. Then he saw her on the shore just staring at the sunset. "Wow, she is beautiful!" Krillin thought to himself.  
  
"Where are we going tonight?" questioned 18 not evening turning towards him.  
  
"I was thinking maybe we go get dinner than walk around the city and see whats going on there," said Krillin.  
  
"O.k." she answered. With that they both took off towards the city.  
  
By the time they got to the city the sky darkened and the bright stars were beginning to come out. 18 and Krillin started walking around until they saw a group of people huddled around something so they curiously went over to see what was going on.  
  
"Gentlemen, how about impressing your lady with $10,000 dollars by defeating my buddy over here," said a short guy with a suit on, holding what looked like a lot of money. "It only costs $100." The short guy was standing next to a tall muscular guy who was trying to look tough.  
  
"You think I should?" questioned Krillin dully.  
  
"He's a fool anyway," said 18, as he entered the circle. Right away the muscular guy started laughing.  
  
"Hey shrimp, you think you have what it takes to beat me!!!"he yelled into Krillins face.  
  
"The fee is $100 little man," said the short guy.  
  
"Listen buddy, I am taller than you," growled Krillin as he handed the hundred spot to the short guy.  
  
"Just to be nice, i'll give you the first hit," said Krillin his opponent. Right away his opponent got pissed. He lifted his big fist and swung at Krillin, only to have it miss and get a punch to the stomach. Krillins face showed that it was a dull boring fight. The guy keeled over, but before he hit the ground, Krillin gave him an upper-cut to the chin and the guy flew back landing on his back knocked out.  
  
Seeing that, the short guy was really surprised, but was not about to give up all of his $10,100. He took off running. Krillin jumped up and landed infront of him. The short guy fell back and Krillin snatched the money.  
  
"Thank you," he said pocketing his money. He went back over to 18. "Shall we go," he questioned.  
  
She didn't say anything, just walked on, and past him.  
  
Krillen caught up to 18, and they walked in silence. Well silence between them. Everything else was so lively. The lights shined brightly throughout the night. People: lovers, husbands, wifes, kids, everyone was out just enjoying the night.  
  
"You want to eat here," said Krillin, pointing to a restraunt called Azure Style Cooking.  
  
"Alright," she said and they went in. They found a table and looked at the menus. A few tables down was the bar. Some drunk guy got up and walked over to their table.  
  
"Hey Shweetheart, howz bout you dish this loser and come wish me," he slurred. 18 did not look up from her menu. Neither did Krillin.  
  
"Lishen Bish I said lets go!!!" he yelled as he yanked at her arm. Krillin gave her a 'lets not get kicked out of here' look.  
  
"Get off me!" she said as she yanked her arm away and had her hand like she was about to form a ki blast. Seeing that, Krillin grabbed her hand with both of his.  
  
'Why are her hands cold,' Krillin thought.  
  
"Get off of me," 18 yelled at Krillen.  
  
"You better not blast him," he whispered in warning.  
  
She looked at Krillen and stood up.  
  
"Come here buddy," she said, and they both walked outside.  
  
Outside she kicked him so hard in the stomach that he threw up.  
  
"If you ever lay a hand on me again I will kill you," she threatened. The drunk passed out and 18 walked back into the restrauent. Krillin gave her a 'you better not have, look.  
  
"Don't look at me like that," she said and then sat down. They ordered from the menu and got their food. Dinner was quiet, until 18 spoke up.  
  
Hey Krillin..." she started slowly.  
  
"What is it?" he questioned.  
  
"Why did you really help me out last night and all?" For a moment Krillin wasn't sure what to say. He wanted to tell her that he cared for her and all and with realizing it, he did just that.  
  
"I actually care about you," he said, then mentally kicked himself for doing so. 18 looked at him, not knowing what to say. Feeling relieved that he had what he wanted to say, Krillin held her hand in his hand. 18, then felt like she could trust him.  
  
"No one has really ever cared about me before, except for my brother," she said looking at Krillin.  
  
"You are human and used to be, didn't you have family?"  
  
"I never was human!" she said starting to get angry, "and I only have one so-called "family member" and that's my brother." Krillin and she were still holding hands.  
  
Krillin felt bad. "I'm sorry," he apologized.  
  
"Forget it," 18 said and looked down. Krillin felt bad that he upset her and let her hand go. They finished dinner in silence and when they were done, he paid and they left. When they were walking up the long street, 18 saw a gold necklace with a small pink tormaline and alexandrite gemmed pendent in the window of a Jewelry store. Krillin saw what she was looking at, so he walked into the store. 18 followed.  
  
"Welcome," greeted the storekeeper.  
  
"Good evening," said Krillin. 18 didn't say anything, but started looking around. She loved jewelry. "Tell the man what you want," he said. She went up to the jewelry case with the necklace she was admiring before.  
  
"Can I see this?" she questioned.  
  
"Sure miss," he smiled at her and unlocked the case, taking out the necklace. He handed it to her and she put it on. Right away she smiled.  
  
"I guess you like it," the storekeeper said. She nodded.  
  
"How much will that be?" Krillin questioned.  
  
"Thats $250 dollars." Krillin handed him the money and they left.  
  
They continued walking until they got to a park. _________________________________________________________________________ *sign hangs here* -In case of anger, wait for author who had to leave for she has prison (school) tomorrow- 


	6. fights and feelings

There was a small park along the city streets. The small lake in the middle of the park was so clear that it looked like a sheet of glass. You were able to see the storm clouds in the sky that threatened rain. Also, one could notice that the temperature was dropping. Krillin and 18 kept walking. They kept walking until they noticed a large crowd gathered in a circle so they went toward it. Inside the circle was the same small guy trying to hustle more peoples money. Instead of the burly guy Krillin beat up, there was another guy, about a head taller than the one before, but looked a little weaker than the other one.

"Not again," said Krillin. "Should I-"

"I got this one," said 18 as she stepped into the circle. The hustler didn't notice her and kept on going.

"Win 10,000 for your sweetheart by knocking out my buddy over here," he jestered to the tall guy next to him. The tall guy just stared straight ahead as if in a trance.

"Over here," said 18 as she stepped a little closer to the hustler. He put a hand on her shoulder and started laughing.

"Whatever part of you touches me, your not getting back," said 18 with a glare. The guy looked at her awkwardly and took his hand away from her shoulder.

"Little missy, just because your little boyfriend beat my other friend doesn't mean he'll beat my new friend over here." The tall guy nodded.

"Hes not the one fighting, I am," replied 18. This time both of them started laughing.

This time the tall dude spoke. "Shorty, I don't think you can take me on," he said in a serious voice.

"Lets go," said 18. The tall guy just looked at her. "I'll give you the first hit." He started laughing. Getting pissed, 18 punched the guy in the face. Immediately, the guy fell back. The hustler was so shocked that he dropped the 10,000 he was holding. 18 scooped it up. She stepped out of the circle and next to Krillin. The crowd was looking at them two. Some of them were at the other fight where Krillin got the 10,000 dollars.

"Shows over!" yelled 18 and the crowd began to scatter. 18 and Krillin started to walk.

"Wonder where he keeps getting those losers from?" questioned 18.

"How about where he keeps getting all these 10,000 dollars from?" questioned Krillin as they both started laughing.

"Where do you want to go now?" questioned Krillin.

"I dunno," said 18. She looked kind of cold. She was even shivering.

"Whats wrong?" he questioned.

"Nothing, its nothing," she replied.

"You seem cold."

"No, its nothing," 18 started getting defensive. Just then a shrill wind picked up. 18 was shivering.

"Your cold," he said. "Give me your hand."

"I'm not cold!"

"Just give me your hand," he commanded. She put her hand in his. He put his ki up a little and immediately 18 felt warmth. She kept her hand in his.

"Are you ok?" Krillin questioned again.

18 looked down. "Ever since you turned me human, I've had a hard time dealing with the cold." Krillin put his ki up a little more. The rain that threatened before started falling down.

"Lets go back to Kami house," said Krillin.

"Sure," said 18 as she took off into the sky. Krillin took off too.

When they got there, the rain started pouring down hard. Krillin opened the door and they both went in. No one was there. Just then Krillin remembered the letter said that Master Roshi was spending the night at a student's house.

Krillin took off his shoes, and 18 kind of took that as a sign and too took off her shoes.

"I'll pop in a movie," suggested Krillin.

"Sure," said 18 as she took a seat on the couch. When the movie was all in, Krillin sat down next to her. After a while, 18 didn't know why, but she felt comfort around Krillin, so she put her head on his shoulder. Krillin was kind of shocked at first, so he looked at 18. She looked tired, so he thought that she was going to fall asleep and he didn't say anything.

After a while, 18 knew she was tired, so she sat up and laid her head on the armrest of the couch. She closed her eyes for a moment and then opened them again. She struggled a little to keep them open, but she was tired so she just went to sleep.

11:00 P.M.

"Oh shit," Krillin muttered as he woke up and cracked his neck. He fell asleep sitting up. He looked around and thats when he noticed 18 curled up sleeping. He then remembered that they were watching a movie and that the movie was done so the screen was blue. Krillin got up and stretched and left the room. When he came back, he had a blue blanket and covered 18 up with it.

'I'll let her sleep another hour,' thought Krillin as he went to the kitchen to get some food.

"Noo! Don't leave me alone!" 18 yelled in her sleep. Krillin dropped whatever he was eating and ran into the livingroom. He saw 18 tossing and turning.

"Wake up!" shouted Krillin as he shook her. She woke up and jumped. Then 18 started looking around. She started to make a small ki blast until realization struck in and she saw Krillin. She put a hand on the side of her face like she had a headache.

"What happened?" questioned Krillin as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"I thought i l-...nothin..." 18 looked down. Krillin gave her a hug. He sensed that she had something weighing heavily on her mind. 18 was caught by surprise, but then returned the hug. After a few moments, Krillin felt embarassed, so he pulled apart the embrace. He got up.

"So, you wanna spend the night here, no ones gonna be here tonight," offered Krillin.

"Thats ok, I think I'm gonna take off," said 18. "Umm...thanks for taking me out." Before she got up, Krillin kissed her. She returned the kiss. When she pulled apart, she didn't know what to do. She walked out the door and took off into the sky. The rain had long gone because Now it was snowing. (A/N: I love the snow. Can't wait til it snows again here in Connecticut. Sorry to interrupt. Back to the story.) 18 hurried to her cabin because now it was very cold. When she got close she landed. There was a lot on her mind and she was frustrated with her feelings.

'Why am I feeling like this!?" 18 thought angrily as she blasted some trees in front of her. She then went to her cabin, took her jewelry off, put on a pair of blue plaid pajama pants, black tank top and layed down in her bed. She could not sleep so she did a lot of thinking...


	7. snow and emotions

Around 2 A.M. 18 woke up to another recurring dream. She had fell asleep after wondering why she had kissed Krillin and why she was feeling the way she was feeling. The dream had consisted of her running on top of water from cell and to...the kame house. Ever since Krillin had all the bombs taken out of her and she left the lookout, that dream would plague her sleep continuously.

After going over the previous days events in her mind a few times, 18 tried not to think of Krillin anymore. True, he was the only one who saw her for who she was, when everyone else knew her only as a destructive android, but he was just some human with human emotions and she was not going to start having any of those. He was the one who caused her to feel a bunch of crazy feelings early on and that freaked her out.

'Why do I keep dreaming of cell; hes gone, I don't have anything to worry about now. Why do I keep running to Krilin's house, am I supposed to believe he will save me from cell?' Feeling frustrated with all those thoughts swimming in her brain, she decided to turn on the television to distract her.

"Do you want flawless radiant skin? Only with Prolatick can you achieve the--"

click

"¡Te quiero! ¡No me deje por favor!"

click

"Tomorrow, Satan city will experience snow showers with highs in the low 30s."

click

"Why don't you feel the same way Christina? Can't you see I love you!" the TV showed. 18 left the channel on, feeling the need to keep watching. "I don't know if I feel the same way about you as you do about me," the girl, apparently Christina told the affectionate man.

'Krillin did kiss me, maybe he was trying to tell me he likes me. How could he possibly like a cold-hearted android like me?" 18 thought sadly. Maybe she was actually falling for him. Running a hand through her short blonde hair, 18 changed into a pair of jeans, a red long-sleeved shirt and a short, black puffy coat and left her cabin.

The snow outside had really started to accumulate and was the only thing visible through the cold night. 18 kind of liked the snow. 18 stepped through the drifting piles of snow gracefully, stepping over the previously blasted trees. Her forest, as she would call was now seemed kind of lonely. Taking a running start, 18 took off and flew into the snowy night...

--

There was one destination in mind, Kame house. She felt she had to know why Krillin was acting the way he was towards her; did he really like her, or was this just a crazy human emotion embedding itself into her brain. Part of her wanted it to be the first one.

Upon arriving to the island, 18 landed softly and quietly. Fixing her hood over her head due to the harsh winds, the android crept over to the window to see if Krillin was there. Of course he had to be there, it was 2 A.M. for gosh sakes. When she reached the window she thought to herself, "What am I doing here, hes probally sleeping." She still had to check though. Looking into the window, 18 saw only the light of the television blaring through the room with the show 18 had been watching with the girl named Christina and what seemed to be her boyfriend. The silhouette of Krillin showed he was awake in a sitting postition watching the movie.

She went over to the door unsure whether to knock or not, but mustered up the courage and gave two moderate knocks. Through the window, a figure got up from the couch and walked over to the door. Checking to see who it was through the window, Krillin gave a look of surprise and quickly opened the door.

"Hey 18 what ar--" the sentence was cut short as 18 engulfed Krillin with a slow kiss. Eyes wide, this was a surprise. Before he knew what he was doing, Krillin was putting his arms around the android and returning the kiss. Strong winds blew, chilling 18 to the bone so she stopped the kiss. She opened her eyes the same time Krillin did and...smiled.

"I never thanked you for the night," said 18.

"Your welcome," stammered Krillin in shock.

"I couldn't sleep, I was thinking," 18 confessed.

"Are you alright?" questioned Krillin concerned.

"You were the only one who really saw me when everyone else saw the "destructive android," 18 spat. "I have really grown to...to...I love you!" 18 let it all out. The look on Krillin's face was priceless; a mixture of shock and of ...joy. He had liked the android for a long time and was in pure extacy when she showed she felt the same way.

"I have always felt attracted to you ever since I first saw you and when I took you out today I knew you were the one for me," Krillin wasn't sure where some of these words were coming from, but felt they had the impact he had wanted, so he let them flow through his lips. "I love you." 18 and Krillin shared another kiss and he offered her to come in and stay a while, but she rejected, telling him she would see him tomorrow. He offered to take her out again and she agreed.

Taking off into the sky, 18 flew off happily, feeling her insides become light and started to like "these damn human emotions."

--

Hey, I haven't updated this story since two years ago today. Tell me what you think you loved it, you hated it, or about damn time lol. hope you like!!!

P.S. Check out my other works if you want to.


	8. footprints and changes

* * *

18 did not return to her home right away. Warmth coursed throughout her body and was enough to block out the cold so she went flying around. The city where she and Krillin had spent the evening came to mind so she decided to take a visit there.

Upon arriving, nobody would have guessed the city was so lively a few hours ago. The streets were deserted of any residents, but littered with many snow covered cars and blanketed with fresh powder and the few streetlights, only which half were lit, showing just how heavily the snow was falling. The silence not heard often in a city was only broken by the echoes of the wind billowing between the buildings and blowing the snow around. Buildings and businesses stood abashed as the weather overtook them and seemed partially faded underneath the white wintriness.

With Daylight quite a few hours away, 18 walked along the deserted sidewalk, alone in the dark. She had never visited the city in the dark and enjoyed the abandoned depths. Behind her, her small footprints were filled in slowly, making it hard to tell anyone had been there. 18 saw her reflection in the jewelry store window where Krillin had bought her the beautiful necklace she kept on. She fingered it a moment and smiled, knowing he cared for her. A dull light shown from the back of the room while all the glistening jewelry laid secure in its locked transparent cases. On top of the jewelry store stood a large brick apartment draped with maroon curtains surrounding the dirty windows. A light turned on in one of the windows and a resident opened the curtains and looked out; the hustler that lost two fights earlier looked out his window and came face to face with one of the victors. He mouthed to himself what seemed like, 'I must be seeing things,' and closed the drapes, but the light still illuminated against the window. The lonely woman chuckled to herself and kept on walking, placing her hood over her head to keep any more snow from falling onto her already snow ridden blond hair and gazed up at the sky watching the snow fall so graceful and carelessly.

'Wonder if Krillin likes the snow?' she wondered.

------------------------------------

Krillin turned off the television set at 3 A.M. With the only source of light put out, the room was left in total darkness. Rubbing his eyes, Krillin finally felt tired enough to head to bed and decided to go upstairs to his room before he fell asleep on the couch. Upon heading upstairs in the dark, Krillin looked out the window and saw the sea rippling viciously against the shore while the soft snow fell easily. The ground around the island was covered except for the immediate shoreline where the water frequently rushed ashore taking everything in its paths into the sea.

'Wonder if 18 likes the snow?' he wondered as he walked up the stairs in the dark.

The next morning, 18 woke up at 10:00 A.M. The snow had the stopped falling, but the clouds still lingered in the morning sky. Apparently, being out late, she caught up on sleep throughout the morning. It didn't bother her thought; she didn't have to be anywhere, anyway. She opened her eyes and snuggled into her many colorful blankets. Thoughts of Krillin, the kiss and her late night walk came flooding through her mind and made themselves at home. Maybe she should've stayed with Krillin last night. Her cabin was not very inviting anymore. Being alone was not as appealing as she once liked. Now, she thought, she wanted company; someone to wake up to, someone to watch the snow with, or someone just to be in the same room with her, even if they weren't talking or anything. She longed for someone, even though she sometimes enjoyed the solitude. Her brother Android 17 and Android 16 were her only sources of company, but they were gone now…

Speaking of 17; what would 17 have thought if she told him she wanted to be with Krillin? Would he blow the small man to nothing like he did to other things and people 18 liked? It wouldn't matter now, but 18 missed 17. After all, he was her brother.

"I miss you brother," she said to no one, staring up at the ceiling. "Wonder what you would think about Krillin now?" The wooden ceiling was splintering in small areas, but kept up strong. Wooden walls also had splintering areas chipping away, but were much worse than the ceiling for one area was starting to rot away. Somehow she used to think, when it gets to the point of falling apart or bringing in the elements, she would fix, someway. She didn't really know much about maintenance, but would figure it out.

After a while of spacing out, 18 thought it was time to finally get out of bed and get dressed for the day. She walked over to her closet and opened it revealing a colorful wardrobe of many different styles and articles of clothing. Outfits of every season hung randomly next to one another. One thing was for sure, 18 had a lot of clothes. A pair of gray fleece pants and a long-sleeved black shirt would be her outfit of choice for the day along with a pair of black sneakers and a puffy black jacket with faux brown fur along the hoods rim. 18 decided she wanted to go see Krillin earlier than she planned to the previous night, mainly because she had no food around and he made her breakfast the last time she was there in the morning. Taking one last look around her tiny cabin, 18 closed the door, put her hood over of her head and started walking to the edge of the forest.

The sky had lightened dramatically as the clouds began to break, showing hints of the brilliant blue sky. The sun still hid behind the clouds, but peeked out a bit, giving a glow around the clouds and peeking around the tall trees that stood around her cabin. 18 footprints did not disappear as she crunched on through the forest like they did in the city. Crouching down, 18 picked up a chunk of snow and smiled as the cold spread through her hands and started molding it into a small snowball loving the way it cooperated in her hands. She threw the snowball at a tree and watched it smash into dozens of smaller pieces, some sticking to the tree while the rest fell to the ground. She did not know what made her throw the snowball, but doing it was just…fun. The Android created and threw a few more snowballs before reaching the edge of the forest where she took a running start and shot into the sky with a flash.

'I really hope all of this is true,' 18 wondered as she kept on flying. Upon landing on the Kame Island, 18 walked over to the door and gave it two soft knocks. A small rustling was heard inside and in a matter of seconds the door was opened to reveal Master Roshi with a very ugly smug look to his face. Roshi chuckled loudly before saying, "Well well, what do we have here." 18 put up a finger about to protest when Krillin came to the door dressed in black sweat pants and a black t-shirt.

"Leave her alone," protested Krillin as Master Roshi laughed some more and walked away.

"Sorry about that," muttered Krillin as he moved aside and let her in. "How have you been?" he asked.

"Alright I guess," she had managed to say; not wanting to tell him that her minds been racing ever since they first went out. Whatever, he didn't need to know and she didn't want to make herself seem weak. Regaining herself, Android 18 asked Krillin if he had any breakfast around.

"I haven't eaten yet, we could go into the city and find something," Krillin suggested placing one hand behind his head and grinning.

"Sure," the Android agreed. After retrieving his warm Red winter coat, both of them set off without a word to Master Roshi. Both Krillin and 18 flew at a medium pace close to one another. Krillin smiled at 18, watching as her hair flew astray, never taking away from her beauty and he knew just by looking at her, she was never as evil as she had let on. He felt he could also tell that she enjoyed how he was treating her because she looked happy and that was all that mattered to him. The world was at peace, at least for now, and there was nothing to worry about…

"KRILLIN!" yelled Android 18, snapping Krillin out of his train of thoughts and coming over to him as he abruptly stopped. Apparently, Krillin was so lost in thought that he was taking on another direction then the one they were supposed to be going in.

"Sorry about that," Krillin yelled sheepishly as he adjusted his windblown coat and started off again, 18 at his side smirking and soaring in the now bright blue sky.

"I heard on television this morning that it is going to be colder today than it was yesterday being that the snowstorm moved out of our area so quickly," Krillin told his companion, trying to make conversation.

"I like the cold weather," she replied back. Krillin was taken aback at how 18 replied casually and not in a resistant tone, but hid his surprise and hoped they could stay that way. Even though they knew their feelings for one another, Android 18 was known for building up walls and keeping her guard up.

"So you must've enjoyed the snow we had last night," he questioned glancing sideways at her.

"It was nice," 18 replied simply and both of them descended toward the city.

Unlike the previous night, the city was now lively with bundled up citizens, bustling about with their business. Many children donned with knitted hats and scarves threw snowballs and built snowmen on the sidewalks near the many apartment buildings. Some men could be seen talking to no one about their car being covered in snow, or yelling at one of the kids regarding a snowball that "came out of nowhere." Krillin and 18 began walking up the street, looking for a small restaurant that served breakfast. They stopped walking when they stumbled upon a small dinner called 'Stitch One.' Inside was a large, quaint room with a black and white tiled floor and a bunch of metal tables with a cream-colored surface lined the window covered walls. Along the counter in the back center of the room were eight red and black barstools. Only a handful of occupants sat in various areas eating their meals and have small conversations.

"What'll it be?" came a gruff man with a white apron and onyx black hair in a long ponytail from behind the counter, wiping up a small spill with a yellow sponge and stopping to grab a small notepad and blue pen.

"I'll have some scrambled eggs and bacon with some hash browns on the side," Krillin told the man, who began to scribble down the order.

"I'll have the same," 18 replied.

"Oh wait, we stop serving breakfast at 11:00," thought the waiter suddenly looking up to his right at the green and white clock which read 11:07.

18 decided to play the pretty card. "I was looking forward to breakfast," she said slyly with a small smile.

"Alright, alright," gave in the waiter, "Only because you're pretty. Hey John, two orders," he yelled handing a small man with red-orange hair and freckles the small sheet of paper. In the meantime, 18 and Krillin went to sit at one of the empty tables on the left, watching a band of young children throwing a few snowballs; about three of them hitting the diner's windows near the two. 18 chuckled lightly to herself.

"What's up?" Krillin wondered, watching his friend smile slightly.

"I dunno," she shrugged. "I just had an urge to make a few snowballs myself this morning."

"Did you make them?"

"Yeah, and I threw them, at trees though," 18 replied.

"You need someone to have a snowball fight with," Krillin suggested.

18 thought to herself that she was going to have a good day, just as their orders were brought to their table by the waiter in the ponytail.

Krillinfan, krillinfan, krillinfan…. This is for you! I always meant to update my fics, but I had a lot of things to do or something would always come up XD. Now that it is summertime, all I have to deal with is my job (woo………..--) but now I get to update my fics and do all the things I meant to do for a while now. Also, I dedicate this fic to Farios, Android 18 fan, TailsPandR'sPlace, Afiong Bassey, and Frankokomando and all the other anonymous people for reading my last chapter. Hope you enjoy this one!


	9. snowballs and love

After breakfast, the duo set off to explore the snowy city. There were many cheers from many children, excited about a "snow day" and another chance to finish their homework. Icicles dangled against the many edges and roves of buildings. Krillin smiled as he noticed his companion looking around innocently as if all this had been new to her. She noticed his smile and smiled back.

"So what are we going to do?" she questioned.

"Well," thought Krillin for a moment. "Have you ever been ice skating?" The android shook her head. "Then we're about to have some fun." He took the lead and headed for an outdoor rink where quite a few people were skating in a long circle, mainly young couples. One girl, presumably seventeen years old with long red hair, released her hand from her boyfriend as she fell on her butt onto the ice. Apparently she did not want to bring him down in the process. 18 looked at the girl and wondered exactly what was so fun about falling on ice.

Krillin rented a pair of skates for each of them and both walked delicately to the door of the rink and made their way onto it. 18 was a bit wobbly at first, but seemed to get the hang of it quickly. Krillin and she made one lap around the rink and then it happened; not paying attention, 18 watched a young man with dark brown hair turn around and started ice skating backwards, trying to impress his girlfriend, who protested. He then turned around before crashing into a skater. Unaware of herself 18 fell, just like the girl she had watched. Krillin noticed immediately and went to her side.

"Are you alright?" he questioned, trying to suppress a smile that would lead to a small laugh.

"It's cold," she laughed and Krillin smiled, offering her his hand. She accepted and he helped her to her feet. After his help, he did not release her hand and 18 showed no signs of resisting hers. With one look at each other, they started skating hand in hand. Happiness rapidly seeped though Krillin's mind and body and it felt great knowing 18 trusted him.

A rough patch of ice later, Android 18 fell again, but unlike the red haired girl, took her friend down with her. Caught by surprise, Krillin fell forward, but held out his free hand to prevent his head from hitting the ice. On the other hand, 18 fell backwards onto her back, tucking her head forward to prevent smacking the back of it from also hitting the ice.

"Only a beginner," 18 told shrugging, noticing the frazzled expression on Krillin's face. They noticed they were still holding hands and let go, recollected themselves and stood up.

"You guys are so cute together," gushed a blond haired teenager, skating by. Krillin blushed and wasn't sure, by looking at his Android friend, if she was blushing also or if the cold gave her cheeks the rosy tinge. Either way, both were embarrassed by the comment for they refused to make eye contact for a few minutes while resuming their circular pattern.

Later that day, the duo made their way to the Cinema to catch a movie. The theater was quite crowded, due to the cold temperatures outside and the embracing warmth inside. A few couples from the ice skating rink were there also. The movie playing was a Comedy and Drama of a Samurai encouraging his town to defend its barriers against an opposing town trying to invade and take over. Krillin wanted to put his arm around his Android companion, but thoughts of awkwardness took over his sheepish mind and he just used his hand to eat some popcorn they were sharing. Trying to fight away thoughts of embarrassing himself, he reached into the bucket, only to touch hands with 18. Both looked at each other once more before awkwardly returning their eyes to the large screen before them.

"Just like the television shows…" thought Krillin, feeling his face heat up and pondering ways to hide his nervousness.

"I'll be right back," he managed to mutter before excusing himself from his aisle seat and walking out. Once out in the lobby, Krillin heaved a sigh and cursed himself for acting like an idiot. "You know you like her, stop acting like a fool!" the voice in his head yelled as he strolled down the lobby a bit and then, recollecting himself, opened the door to his theater and returned to the dark, occupied room. 18 was very interested in the movie and watched it with intent, not noticing when Krillin sat back down.

When the movie ended, the audience rose laughing at the light-hearted ending of a family rejoined, with the samurai's only wish then of eating his wife's famous noodles. The soft expression replacing the hard expression 18 usually wore, made Krillin smile and the voice in his head told him to take her hand in his, so he did not second guess himself and just reached out and grabbed it gently.

"So what are we doing next?" questioned 18, smiling, lacing her fingers with his. The look on his face was priceless. Krillin could just feel himself reheating in the face again; in a good way, that is.

"Well, I uhh, was thinking, we couldgotodinner," stuttered Krillin, for his ever-changing embarrassment. He cursed himself for being fine one moment, a babbling buffoon the next. Running a hand through his short hair, he saw Android 18 nod and the two of them walked out of the almost cleared theater. The lobby, on the other hand, was filled with many bundled people, looking out the tall windows at the flurries drifting aimlessly to the ground. One short, middle-aged woman wearing a bright, red and blue knit hat bellowed at her graying husband to bring the car around the front so she wouldn't have to be in the cold longer than she had to. He, on the other hand, bellowed back for to just "grin and bear it" for it only took a minute to get to the car. 18 and Krillin walked past the couple now getting into a heated argument and opened the door, exposing them to "the cold." The two of them seemed to have the same idea of holding the doors open exaggeratingly until the woman abruptly stopped the argument and glared at the duo. They then left, smirking.

The flurries turned into a light snow shower, illuminating against the streetlights in the early evening, as Krillin and 18 strolled down the busy street, hand in hand. They had let go to annoy the quarreling couple, but returned together. 18 felt secure holding onto Krillin, but could not find the words to express it to him, so she left it unsaid; Krillin did not question, so he must've understood the nonverbal actions.

Dinner at "Ukasoy Rakuzus would be a pleasure. It was a small, homely restaurant with small tables throughout. Two couples sat on opposites sides huddled in engaging conversations. They chose a table away from them and ordered immediately. When their meal arrived, they ate in silence until Krillin decided to speak up.

"So, what is your cabin like?" he questioned, curiously.

"It's nothing really, just a small bedroom with a huge closet, a small kitchen and living area. I've had it for quite a while now. 17 dec…" she stopped herself, all sadness for her lost brother showing. Looking down, she continued," 17 wanted the three of us to have somewhere to stay, instead of always traveling, we would just live in the middle of nowhere, where we could have our peace." She then returned her gaze to his. "The people living there before were more than happy to let us have the place," 18 added in a brighter note.

"I could only imagine…" Krillin said softly under his breath.

Ignoring his comment, Android 18 continued. "Now it's only me, but I like the solitude."

"I'm here for you now," Krillin reassured, at once on this day, speaking in a caring matter, without any hint or feeling of embarrassment.

"I don't want you to leave me," 18 told with a hint of sadness. She looked down.

Krillin turned her chin with two fingers so she was facing him and with trusting eyes, told her he would always be there and never leave her.

"I feel like I can trust you, but all these feelings of love are just so confusing to me," 18 pleaded, keeping her gaze fixed upon his, not wanting to look away. Did she just say feelings of love? Taken aback slightly, Krillin did not show it, but quickly replayed the line over in his head.

"I love you," he burst out, softly but sternly.

"I love you," she replied, letting her feelings take over and giving in to love. Krillin then captured her lips in a passionate kiss one could only see in the movies. 18 put her arms around his neck and let all worry slip away.

Breaking apart, the two lovers realized they were still in the restaurant and finished their meal before it became cold.

---------------

After their meal, they decided to just walk until something sparked their interest. A poster on one of the many brick buildings displayed a small picture of a strong burly man with the words "$10,000 award" and the words under it were smaller, explaining a chance to win the money by defeating the man in the picture. The $10,000 man was at it again. As 18 stood to read the poster, Krillin crept away slowly and squatting down, gathered a handful of snow, molded it into a ball and threw it at the back of 18. She was taken by surprise and let out a small shriek. Krillin laughed.

"You think that's funny?" 18 questioned slyly, but light-heartedly. She, in turn, proceeded to make a snowball, but was attacked by another one of Krillin's. 18 threw her snowball at Krillin, but missed by centimeters. The snowball fight continued until, the two of them were out of breath. 18 leaned against a tall snow bank in the alleyway and laughed, having the time of her life. Krillin went over to her and wrapped his arms around her, pushing a strand of hair out of her face and embracing her in another kiss, which they enjoyed longer.

"Do you want me to accompany you home?" Krillin questioned when they broke apart, 18 keeping her arms wrapped around his neck.

"I don't want to go home tonight," 18 told, going to continue where they left off. Krillin put one finger to her lips.

"Let's continue this elsewhere then," he replied, scooping her up and taking her to the warmth of his empty home.

---------------------------------------------

Dedicated to Windfeather Song and Krillin Fan (hope you haven't forgotten me) Hope everyone enjoys and tells me what they think.


	10. awakening and thoughts

Android 18 woke up very early the next morning. Warm and comfortable, she took a moment to open her eyes. She felt a prescence next to her, but put it off as a pillow and stretched slightly, cuddling into it. When the prescence's arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to him, 18 opened her eyes. The room was dark and daylight was two hours away. Krillin lay beside her, the two tangled together underneath a mass of warm blankets. The window to her right showed a moderate slew of snow falling to the ground. Krillin was fast asleep. Ten thousand thoughts ran through the Android's mind. How did she let herself get there? How was this human able to break through the barrier she worked hard to keep up? Why did she actually enjoy the company of him? …Why wasn't she leaving? 18 kept her eyes on Krillin, not wanting to move, but wanting to get out before her barrier was completely knocked down. Now was her chance to leave…so why wasn't she leaving? Did she want to stay? She just kept her eyes on Krillin as if he would mumble the correct answer in his sleep.

After a while, Android 18 decided she would stay where she was and worry about things in the morning…

Krillin woke up an hour later. He opened his eyes and recognized his surroundings immediately; enjoying the company that usually was his solidude. Listening to the breathing of the sleeping woman beside him, Krillin knew she was the right one for him. She looked at peace when she slept and could not put up the barrier that normally kept people away. Hearing the whistling of the wind outside and feeling a small chill within the room, Krillin fixed the ruffled blankets over the two of them, shifted slightly and went back to sleep.

--

Later that morning, Android 18 awoke to the similar situation, except Krillin lay sprawled out on the other end of the bed, snoring softly. His hair was askew and it was a funny sight to witness. 18 chuckled slightly and pulled the blanket close to her small form. She did not want to get up just yet and was glad to see Krillin was still sleeping. Krillin must've felt eyes on him, for he opened his eyes and looked into the eyes staring back at him.

"Good morning," he smiled, stretching and rewrapping his arms around 18s waist. She laid her head on his chest and mumbled, "Is it morning already?"

"Nobody is home so we can sleep in as long as possible," Krillin told, sighing and looking out the window. The sky was covered in dark storm clouds and the snow continued to fall. It was the perfect weather to stay in bed all day.

"Where is that guy who normally stays here?" 18 questioned.

"Who knows? He disappears from time to time. Sometimes I don't want to know," Krillin said with a grimmace. 18 laughed.

"It's only the two of you living here?" 18 wondered as she shifted so she was lying on her back. Krillins arms went to the back of his head as he looked up at the ceiling.

"It's only the two of us. We have company, so it's not lonely out here. Its mainly Master Roshi's old students, though.

"What about all of your friends?"

"I like to go and visit with them. They're not bad people once you get to know them."

"Oh yeah," 18 snorted, propping herself up on her elbow. "They'd just love to get to know the destructive Android."

Krillin was not taken aback by the comment. Everyone was there when the Androids came and reined their destruction, but they were also there when 18 was regurgitated from Cell and saved by Krillin. They also witnessed his choice of wish to remove the bombs out of her. She wasn't threatening then. Nobody'd trust her though. She would always be the destructive Android they met her as.

"Don't worry about them. A few of them were actually on the wrong team before coming over to our side. Just give them time," he reassured.

The two of them remaind in bed for a while just chatting about nothing and keeping warm underneath the blankets. This was the first time in a long time the Android felt safe and secure.

"I want to show you my cabin today," 18 said, as the two of them dressed, ready to start the day.

--

Krillin and Android 18 set out to her cabin. She felt like she could trust him to show her residence and he wold respect her privacy after. The sky was gray and the two dressed for the weather. Side by side, they flew at a moderat e speed over the chilling waters until they were over a vast wooded land of tall pines, weighed down by snow and ice and tall enough to poke at the sky. Various creatures left tracks of footprints in search of food.

"Seventeen was the one who found the cabin," she told. "He was blasting trees and took the tallest one out, only he noticed the tree was going to fall on the cabin and blasted the tree to pieces. That was when he proclaimed that this would be our home." Krillin wondered why she was sharing all of this when at the restaruant she stopped herself when menchioning her brother. Maybe the woods brought out the good memories of the small family; well, good in their eyes.

They landed amongst a mass of tall and fallen trees. Little footprints of birds left small tracks around the front way. 18 opened the dor and led the way in. the comfortable living area looked to be just as a cabin in the middle of the woods should look; fiireplace in the center wall, sofa with a handmade cover over it and there was a hint of antlers on the wall or a bearskin rug, but must've been removed for their tastlessness. A nice-sized television sat adjacent to the sofa, with its remote sitting on top of the set.

"Quaint little place here," Krillin commented as they moved on. However, Krillin changed his mind when they made their way to the bedroom. It was a mess! Clothes were strewn this way and that, shoes were separated from their partners and hats lay about on their sides. Everything looked thrown out of a closet.

Before Krillin could stop himself, he blurted out, "Don't you ever clean up?"

"What can you expect, I'm a girl," 18 grinned as she picked up a sweater and threw it onto her bed…which wasn't made. "I'll clean up eventually."

--

Later that day, Krillin excused himself, telling 18 he had some business to take care of and he would see her later. Even though Krillin had never been to her cabin before, when he left, it felt like something was missing. Android 18 plopped down onto her sofa feeling a little tired…but happy. She liked the feeling of having someone care about her. She was alone in the world and it just wasn't cutting it anymore. The couple at the ice skating rink, even the old quarreling couple at the movie theater, they all had someone to be with and weren't alone.

18 decided to take a walk to clear her mind. Changing into a pair of black pants, dark pink sweater and black trench coat, she left her cabin and took a small stroll through the woods.

Everything reminded her of Krillin: the tree she blasted in rage of her emotions when they had first kissed, which now lay covered in snow, a patch of ice where she took him down with her at the skating rink and chunks of snow from when they had their snowball fight.

"Stop thinking like this,' 18 thought to herself, trying to stop the memories from seeping in. 'What if you do want to live with him and be with him? Are you going to have to be friends with his friends? They will never accept you! You will always be the destructive Android to them!" Another tree went down.

18 turned on her heel and went another direction. "What if I do want to be with him? He cares about me and wants to be with me. Who cares about what his friends think? I don't need to impress anyone. All I need is him…! No matter how many negatives I can put together, I am happy when I think about being with him." 18 knelt down, made a snowball and tossed it in to the air as hard as she could. It came down about ten feet away from her. Later, she would talk to Krillin about being with him.

--

The night was quiet and cold. The night sky held many constellations and stars as far as the eye could see. Temperatures were in the low twenties, yet felt colder. Krillin, bundled up for the winter, set out to 18s cabin. Even though they had only been out together a few times, he wanted to be with her. There wasn't a doubt in his mind. He had never felt this way about anyone else before and hoped to only feel this way about her for the rest of his life. He wondered though if she would ever give up her 

lonely life in the middle of the woods and come to live with him on Kame Island. Maybe he would bring it up with her when he got there.

Landing in the woods, Krillin went over to the front door and gave it a few short, soft knocks. On the other side of the door, 18 removed the fleece blanket covering her small form, stood up and went to get the door, only to look down and realize she was in a pair of flanel pajama pants and thermo-hooded shirt. Shrugging, 18 went and got the door. If they were going to be together, he was going to see her in her pajamas.

"Hey," she replied after opening the door and moving aside to let him in.

"Hey 18. It's a nice night. They say we are going to get another snowstorm at the end of this week," Krillin said, trying to make small talk.

"I think I saw something about that when I was flipping through the channels. Come join me," 18 offered, going back over to the couch and sitting down. Krillin took off his hat and coat and hung it up on a hook by the door next to one of 18s trench coat. He then went over to 18 and sat down next to her, grabbing the fleece blanket and covering the two of them with it. At that exact moment, the duo thought to themselves, they would talk later. For now, they had what they wanted, each other.


	11. memories and sunsets

"And she's gone…"

"What did I do wrong?" Krillin thought to himself as he sat in the sand on the shores of Kame Island. He hadn't cut his hair in two months and the length was starting to rack up. He'd have to cut it soon or join a rock band. Android 18 disappeared. Things were going great and the relationship was intensifying. She'd spent much of her time with him and he spent every free moment possible with her. He knew she was the one and all of a sudden she was gone. There were no hints of unhappiness or uncertainty, so the disappearance was unexpected. She had her space alone with her cabin and he had Kame Island when they needed their alone time, but they both wanted each other's company more.

They spent the night on Kame Island after the two had seen a small tournament in Satan City. They had seen a commercial about "the great fighter" named Hercule Satan; learning the city's name had been named in his honor after the Cell Games and wanted to see to see how he reined in his world, knowing he was not all that impressive in theirs. Krillin had gotten them tickets and the duo went to see what it was like to be a spectator instead of a competitor.

Digging a small hole in the sand with an uninterested hand, Krillin looked out into the distance. The coming spring had let the sun stay up a little while longer and it was taking its time to set…

"We must be living under a rock or something," Krillin observed as they strode hand-in-hand through the bustling, packed lobby of the large stadium of Satan City. "Everyone seems to idolize the man." 18 shrugged. She did not see the man at the Cell Games, but Krillin filled her in on all his antics.

Krillin dressed down in a black hoodie and casual khaki slacks, yet 18 dressed up, wearing a dark lavender sweater-dress, black leggings and black knee-high boots. Everyone around them were abuzz with excitement, sporting t-shirts with Hercule's face on the front, sporting a wide grin and holding one fist up. Children sat on their father's shoulders to avoid being lost in the crowd and crowds of teenagers stood in circles discussing favorite fighter's techniques and supposed techniques the man did himself.

As 18 and Krillin searched for the entrance to the stadium, they noticed one girl stand out from the crowd. She was not beaming from excitement, but stood away from the crowd, arms crossed and a determined look on her face. The girl's expression changed when a girl came bustling down the lobby, a little under-dressed for the cold weather and her age.

"Another one for the trophy cabinet!" the blonde girl chimed excitedly. "You know your dad is going to win!" she went on as the duo walked away. They surmised the girl must be Hercule's or one of the other fighter's daughter. Finally finding the entrance, 18 and Krillin showed their tickets and were shown where their seats were. The stadium was as jarring as the lobby was. Music blared from somewhere, pumping up the crowd. A group of teenage boys sitting a few rows up were singing the tune as they shook their short hair to the rock music.

As the tournament started, the fighters entered the room. They lined up along the ring as the electronic board above their heads displayed the web that decreased when the winners advanced. Krillin did not see the well-known Hercule and was about to ask 18 about it when all the lights turned to the entrance and a large man sporting a broad afro and sideburns and brown robe burst through the door. The crowd went wild, except for the duo, who only saw a lot of glitz and glamour. The man stalked through the way to the ring, hands on hips and boasting with pride.

"He looks like those wrestlers you see on TV," 18 commented and Krillin snorted with laughter.

"All we need now are some chairs and ladders," commented Krillin and they laughed.

Hercule put up a good fight though. One by one, he took out his opponents with semi-impressive technique. He could have gone without so much gusto after every victory. The gusto was all too familiar and would be quite the embarrassment if he were to lose. A silly thought entered Krillin's head on how he would pose with gusto to a cheering crowd if he were Hercule. He laughed to himself and told his girlfriend the thought. She entertained the idea with her victory dance.

After Hercule won the tournament, all the stops were pulled out: confetti, loud cheers, and a photo shoot of the champion. 18 and Krillin blended themselves into the throngs of the crowd as everyone proceeded out into the lobby. When they were out in the lobby, they made their way to the exit when they saw the two girls again.

"You should enter the tournament! You know you can win!" the blonde girl gushed to her more serious friend. "The junior martial arts tournament is yours!"

"I think I will," the raven-haired girl decided.

As the duo made their way to Kame Island, they kept up their tirade of jokes.

"If I were to become a wrestler, I think I'd keep my name; no macho names."

"You're not going to be the Krillinator!" 18 laughed.

"Only if you were 18 fists of death! We could be a dynamic duo!" Krillin laughed. "Imagine I were to enter one of those tournaments."

The scene on Kame Island was very tranquil. Light winds lapped the waves softly and the night sky was clear with many stars shining bright. Even though it was cold, it was not bone chilling. 18 gazed up at the sky in the distance. Unlocking the door, Krillin noticed 18 was not behind him and turned around to notice she was near the shore staring up.

"What's on your mind?" Krillin questioned as he came over to her and looked out.

After a moment, 18 replied, "Nothing," and the two walked into the dark home. The house was again empty, so they had it to themselves.

Since she spent a lot of time here, quite a few possessions of hers ended up there, such as a part of her wardrobe. Krillin changed into a pair of flannel pajama pants and red t-shirt while 18 changed into a pair of fleece pajama pants and grey tank top. 18 found Krillin lounging on the couch watching TV and joined him, sprawling on the couch and resting her head on his knees. Krillin lightly stroked her hair as they watched the program.

After a while, 18 sat up suddenly.

"You alright?" Krillin questioned.

"I'm feeling a bit off," she said after a minute. "I'm going to go get some air."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"I just need a minute. I'll be right back." Krillin watched as 18 walked out to get some fresh night air.

Krillin lay on the couch and waited for her to return. He wondered what was wrong.

"Ten minutes a day and you can have great abs!"

*click*

"Maya mashina!"

*click*

"It's not what it looks like!" Krillin stopped flipping when he heard the door click and 18 walked back in.

"You feeling alright?" he questioned again as he sat up.

"I'm good," 18 smiled as she rejoined him. He lay back down. She lay beside him and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Would it be alright if I stayed here permanently?"

"Of course it is!" Krillin declared. "I have been meaning to bring that up with you. I love you."

"I love you," she responded and turned so she was facing her love and they wrapped it all up with a kiss.

'I woke up early the next morning and you were gone,' Krillin thought to himself. 'You did it again Krillin. You might as well just face the fact that there's just no one out there for you.'

Watching the sun set across the sky, Krillin took to the air. He had to move; leave Kame Island for a while. Taking off at top speed to the sky, Krillin sped across the sky to wear off his frustration. There was no destination in mind, just a chance to escape his thoughts or maybe search out an answer.

He was doing a good job of distracting himself with the scenery around him, deciding maybe he would contact an old friend and spend some time with them. Thoughts were cut short when Krillin caught sight, out of the corner of his eye, the dock that was damaged a couple of months ago, newly rebuilt, sanded and standing out proudly. He landed upon the dock and sat down. This was where he had seen her out of all the chaos and uproar. She needed someone, even if she would not admit it and he was more than willing to help.

Suddenly, there were footprints as someone landed behind him.


	12. clarity and commitment

"Hey Krillin," Android 18 greeted as she stood on the dock behind him. She was clad in a pair of skinny blue jeans, long teal sweater and black ballet flat shoes. Krillin saw her reflection in the water, yet did not want to turn around. Was she actually there or were his eyes playing tricks on him? After all, he was trying to get his mind off the woman that left, disappeared. He didn't turn around. 18 knew he must have seen her reflection and figured he was mad. He had a right to be. 18 sat down on the edge next to Krillin and stared out into the distance.

"Why did you leave?" Krillin asked in a low voice, keeping his eyes on the water.

"I don't know," 18 replied after a moment of thought. Krillin looked.

"You told me you wanted to be with me," he exclaimed, with a look that stated…betrayal?

"I did!" she chimed, then looked away. "You don't think it killed me to be away!"

"You stayed away long enough to prove otherwise," Krillin stated, feeling anger encircle the hurt.

"I shouldn't have left, but I just wanted to be sure I didn't leave any lose ends untied." When she saw Krillin make no move to interrupt, she continued. "I wanted to make sure this life was what I wanted."

"—or you would've—"

"No…but I did go look to see if there was any hope 17 was still out there."

Krillin jumped up. "And what if he was? Would you have returned then?"

18 became angry too. "I just told you I wouldn't. The more time I was gone, the more I thought of you and what you must've thought…must've felt. I kept your necklace and promised myself that I was done. I was done with being uncertain, done with being alone…done being away from you. I was so sure that night that all was well. I made a mistake. You were the first one to care about me and also the first one to break down my wall and I do this to you. You shouldn't want someone like me…"

"Why go?"

"I wanted to see if I could live without you, as I was accustomed to, but I couldn't…" 18 glanced down at the water, her hair falling to either side of her face. Krillin glanced at her reflection and saw…a tear falling down her cheek. He took her hand in his and laced their fingers together.

"I missed you," Krillin muttered lowly. She looked up at him and he was able to see her eyes swimming in the sadness that plagued her. She was struggling with being one of the good guys versus her old habit. He would break it. Everyone that came over to their side needed a little help and support.

"I want to be with you," 18 replied, giving his hand a small squeeze.

"If you're ever confused or want to search for answers of 17 or anything, I will support you. I'd help you if you wanted."

18 smiled. "I know you will. I love you."

"I love you," Krillin replied and they kissed.

"Look at your hair," 18 smiled, taking her other hand and running it through the shoulder length.

Krillin blushed slightly. "I haven't been keeping up with it."

"I like the length you had before," 18 suggested.

"Can I trust you with a pair of scissors?" Krillin laughed, shaking out his hair.

"Possibly," 18 shrugged.

The sun settled before the horizon and the stars shone bright. The moon in the distance was a thin sliver of a crescent. The waves were light and the wind blew gently.

"You want to head out?" Krillin asked, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and pulling her close to him.

"If you're still up for it, I'd like to move," 18 suggested.

"Now?"

"As good a time as ever."

Krillin grinned. "Is the 18 fists of death tornado still your room?"

18 smirked at Krillin and then smiled. "It's still the way I left it when I was away. I need a little Krillinator clean-up service."

Krillin levitated, ready to take flight. "Maybe we'll see the floor by summer!" he laughed and took off.

"Ha ha, you seem to be full of them tonight," 18 countered and followed after him.

After the last boxes were packed and ready to be moved to Kame Island where Krillin and she would be making residence, the duo looked around at the almost-empty place. They decided to leave the furniture they would not need, aside from her Queen-sized bed, dressers and nightstand. The rest of it would be left to the next occupants who found the cabin, the way she and her brother found it.

"Whew! That is the last of it!" Krillin exclaimed. They had been moving for the last hour as the brilliant colors of the sky melted away into total night. As soon as all the boxes were in the house, they would be unpacked. Nothing would be left for the morning. Two stacks were made. Krillin picked up his stack and started for the door. 18 had not moved.

"18?" he started.

"Sorry, I just need a minute," she stated, walking over to the wall where the deer-head jutted out, antlers and all. Krillin saw she needed a private moment, so he took the stack and headed out the door, telling her he would see her after. She nodded and he was off.

'So many things have changed,' 18 thought to herself as she looked at the deer-head that 17 found charming for the place. She scoffed at his "man tendencies." Android 16 deemed it cruel and unjust, stating that this live creature had once roamed free and then was captured and its life taken to be altered to the captors wishes. "Just like us," 18 said aloud to the lifeless creature. 17 had said it so simply as if he just accepted it and didn't question it. 18, on the other hand, wondered what their past held, given they were siblings. She couldn't even remember the night, or day they were taken from their lives, but held the times since then as her memories; the good and the bad.

18 wondered if 16 had returned here after the two of them were gone. She was grateful she did not remember being regurgitated by Cell and only knew what Krillin had told her.

Android 16 considered the two of them family and as 18 had deemed him, "the voice of reason." He seemed to have the conscience for the three of them even if he was the only one who didn't have a human life before becoming an android. He cherished all forms of life and only wanted to kill Goku because it was his programmed purpose. If the task was not programmed, then he may have become a Monk.

As 18 wandered the cabin for the last time, she strolled past the bedroom she claimed only because of its massive closet (which was left open after cleaned out), remembering that shopping was one of the first things she wanted to do when they were all free of Dr. Gero. Android 17 had given her a major eye roll at this "womanly sport." The men would wait in the car and she would shop to her heart's content and everything was stored in that space.

As she looked in the other blank rooms, she remembered other various memories of her family. She didn't need the cabin to remember; she had all the memories inside and sorted through them when she saw fit. There was also a photograph the three of them had taken because 17 had "found" a camera and wanted to take a picture of his Android family. She jumped up onto Android 16's right shoulder and sat there. 16 didn't seem to mind. Android 17 stood on 16's left side in his signature pose. The camera on its tripod took the photo and 18 developed it.

This was the past and her family was gone. She had a new life now and she would be one of them. Besides, she wasn't a villain, she'd only been programmed that way and being controlled and being told what to do by someone just wasn't her style. Taking one last look around, 18 grabbed the stack of boxes and proceeded out the door, kicking it closed behind her. The night air was cool and refreshing and a few night creatures roamed the background. Ten feet away, 18 set the stack of boxes down. Two hands came together as a blast of energy blew up the cabin. That was that. 18 picked up the boxes and was off.


	13. night and surprises

One year later…

The night was warm, but comfortable. Krillin lay sprawled on his back snoring contentedly, one arm wrapped around the back of his wife who slept peacefully, her head on his shoulder. The moon, a crescent, shone through the window, accompanied by handfuls of bright stars. A small warm breeze filtered into the room every once in a while; the waves, small.

18 awoke suddenly. Something wasn't right. She ran out of the room. Feeling the abrupt shift on the bed, Krillin woke up and looked around. Thinking maybe she went to use the bathroom, Krillin laid back down and stretched out, finding a comfortable position.

Just as he was about to close his eyes, a low guttural growl sent him to his feet. What was prowling around the island, let alone in his home? Krillin quickly left the room to find the source of the noise. The house was dark, but for one light, the bathroom.

"18?" Krillin called out, wondering if she had heard the news too. What he saw sent a tinge of panic. 18 sat on the floor of the bathroom, knees curled up to her chest, forehead resting on them. Sweat beads glinted on her face and neck. Krillin ran over to her and put an arm on her. The stench of vomit met him, but couldn't bother him as much as his wife's state.

"Are you alright?" he asked kneeling down in front of her. She looked up at him.

"Now I know what it must've been like for Cell to toss me up," 18 tried to joke, but put her forehead back down on her knees.

"What happened?" Krillin asked, debating whether to carry her back to bed or wait until she did it herself.

"I have been feeling queasy for a little while now and finally my body decided to let it out," 18 responded, less humorously.

"Are you getting sick? Do you want me to carry you back to bed?" Krillin asked, trying to find a way to help the poor woman.

"Help me up," 18 requested and Krillin immediately put his hand out and she took it, getting to her feet with his help. 18 flushed the toilet and walked out, Krillin following. They went back to their bedroom. 18 went over to the window and breathed in the fresh air, her husband watching, debating what to do next. He then sat on the bed and she followed suit.

"Krillin…" 18 began.

"What's wrong?" he responded concernedly.

"This isn't the first time I've felt a little sick in one way, shape or form," she told. "I just thought it was nothing of it, but it persisted. I think I know what might be causing this."

"Is something going on inside, like, with your cybernetics? We could ask Bulma to—"

"I'm not malfunctioning, if that's what you think!" 18 yelled. "I'm still part human."

Where did this rage come from? He was just trying to help. "I didn't mean it that way, if your just sick, I could go purchase some medicine," Krillin tried to amend.

"Krillin…I don't need medicine," she replied a little calmer.

"But if you're sick and you don't need medicine, then wha-….."

18 smiled. "I think I'm pregnant." Eyes widened with surprise, Krillin took the words in and processed them. Pregnant. She might be pregnant. He was going to be a father. HE WAS GOING TO BE A FATHER!

"You're pregnant! How do you know?" he exclaimed, excitement taking over.

"I told you, I have been feeling the symptoms and normally a woman just knows," 18 told him, taking his hand and lacing her fingers with his.

"I'm going to be a father!" Krillin exclaimed. "We're going to have a baby!" 18 smiled again and went over to her spot and laid down again. She was still feeling a bit sick. Krillin followed suit, too excited to go back to sleep, but wanting to be where she was. He returned to his former position on his back. Laying her head back on his shoulder, Krillin replaced the arm around her waist.

"If you need anything, just let me know," he consoled, looking at his wife. She kissed his cheek and closed her eyes.

As Krillin stared at the ceiling and into the night, he thought of how lucky he was to have fallen in love with 18. He saw the good woman in her when no one else had and knew she found something in him when she had first locked eyes on him. It was as if it was destiny. Afterall, many members of the "good side" ahd once belonged on the side of evil. She was just as human as he was, even if some of her modified insides begged to differ.

They were married a few short months after she moved to Kame island. Krillin was able to be with the woman he loved and now he was going to have a family. Some time ago, he thought he would never find the one, but all it took was a little time. Hey, you never know.

That is the end, ladies and gentlemen! Hope you all enjoyed and will send some love my way. Special shout-out to Krillin Fan for sticking through to the end! :D Thanks for reading! *end credits roll to song of your choice (you tell me what the story's song is) *


End file.
